Ways To Annoy Saruhiko Fushimi
by indraniFOREVER
Summary: an ambitious girl interviews in Scepter 4, almost as smart as the Lieutenant, and manages to irk the third in command with her very glance, but little they know that this little lady has something more in her sleeve, could it be; Her 'Scorpio' X His 'Cancer' or she will drive him nuts until he quits the job... come and read how she irritates Saru in different ways... R
1. Chapter 1 : Girl With Strange Hair

**Enjoy the prologue of that legendary girl, who came to brew the fiercest tempest Fushimi has ever seen…. Come and know how everything began!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The girl with strange hair**

It was midday of August, and the sky was clear. The humid air didn't penetrate the super luxurious air-conditioned rooms of Scepter 4. It was rather a lazy day giving to the fact that the strain activity were getting lesser every week, then again, according to Munakata anyway, they were dying because they were losing the battle of 'adapt to survive' and it was truly frustrating, to live without action.

In the table, Fushimi yawned so loudly that his neighbors couldn't help but to sigh at him in pity, even Fuse, who often stated the dismay of him being the 'Captain's favorite' and looked at the window with bored expression, perhaps trying to penetrate the glass-buildings to see the murky-blue sky.

'Eh, Fuse, it is not normal for you to space out…. What happened?' Andy Domyouji slapped his back so hard that Fuse almost collided with the floor from his chair and rubbed his back softly, as Andy goofed around and sported a cheesy grin 'don't tell me….. Is that about a girl?'

Fuse flared up and grew anime vein and he suddenly smacked Domyoji at the head with dangerous fangs 'it's always the people like you why I cannot relax….. Mattaku! Shoganai na boku!' he huffed down and slumped on his chair again, to which Enomoto comforted him while looking at Andy with a hopeless expression 'Andy, couldn't you rest for a second, leave Daiki alone' and with the reply rolled his eyes.

'I completely understand Andy, Enomoto! We are completely bored….admit it!' Akira Hidaka said while cocking his feet in his desk, leaning back in his revolving chair 'oh man…. I really feel myself rot at my brain…. What happened to the city… when they became so good anyways, that they won't even need to call us?' Akira huffed desperately, and scratched his head vigorously 'trust me, I would ever be so pleased, if the Awashima-san turns up with her meat-loafs' Akira declared, and far away, a certain seaweed haired man called Himori shook his head hopelessly, peeking from his paperwork, 'I would very much love to see how that turns up, Hidaka!' Himori hinted with sarcasm.

Akira suddenly slipped from his position and irritably looked at Himori 'well I am sorry for being so frank, but nobody can be as wet blanket as you and _somebody in the room is_! I mean c'mon…. I feel like quitting my job….. No action, no fun…. _No girls at sword division, except that snake woman_'

'….Akira-kun' Enomoto said softly.

'And not to mention her temper and screeches…. Man! No woman screeches like a-'

'….Akira-kun' Ryuho Kamo and Enomoto said in unison.

'And with her, the snide comments of Fushimi-san all day….. Like hello! It is the most prestigious job in Japan….'

'… AKIRA-KUN!' everyone in the room screeched the room with caution, which made Fushimi, who sat across the room slip from his elbow. 'What now….. Are you out of your mind?' Fushimi drawled, but seeing the panicked and the stupified face of others, his frown darkened and he looked across the room towards the door, and there stood a voluptuous woman with hairs like autumn hay, neatly tied in two buns, framing the petite face and blue eyes, which looked like hell's fire!

'If you have so much free time, Akira-kun….' Her tone was completely calm, but it still sent a lot of chills in the backs of the members, who looked at _the _lieutenant….. the _bossy, fierce, haughty and cold _Heartless-Woman, who now straight looking at the not-so-fortunate Akira Hidaka, who straightened up rather comically, from the abject posture to somebody, who had been caught asleep on duty; her every words seemed hits from a viper 'why aren't you and your teammates in the seminar yet?' no sooner she spoke, everyone stood up from the chair and heavily sweat dropped, 'just when I thought you are working well, you just prove that you are nothing but….. An excellently _blooming disgrace _in the face of Scepter 4…. And I heartily _thank _you for that!'

'I completely agree with you one this, Fuku-chou! _Although we aren't always on the same page_' Fushimi said lazily, waving his hand in the air.

'But I don't remember having excluded you, from the list, _respectable third-in-command!_' Seri declared and glared at her minions, who sniggered at Fushimi 'anyway, I will expect Hidaka-kun, Enomoto-kun, Fuse-kun, Benzai-kun and Fushimi-kun in the second seminar hall, precisely within 10 minutes, and _please don't show your true-colors again!_ '

'Tell me again, am I still alive, or the Fury has made me a piece of stone?' Akira slumped on the floor, with mental exhaustion; Enomoto pitied him heavily but then he thought, perhaps Miss Awashima had heard Akira's fabulous 'meat-loaf' metaphor!

'Let's go, before the Witch makes us creepy crawlers!' Fushimi slumped from the table and advanced to the door.

….

Fushimi was very much annoyed to this fact, that he and all his lot will be hosting the interview for new recruits of the Scepter 4, it was already a nuisance having these illiterate subordinates who ever so successfully were already driving him towards the walls, sometimes he thought why such people was living in the same earth with him, but again…. Life isn't fair…. At least not to him anyways!

Akira was already shriveled up in his pea-sized brain; Fuse was running his eyes over the CVs which lay in the table, Enomoto and Benzai looked excited.

'I think the last candidate was good though, he has got skills and knowledge, and he can handle the strain related works pretty well I think!' Enomoto said 'but he lacked some serious traits, Enomoto…' Benzai said 'his personality is not competent enough; he cannot do the field job well...'

'And not to mention he is not a female!' Akira declared.

'Sometimes' Fuse peeked up from the papers 'there is no ending of your _wishful thinking…._'

Fuse would have said something mean again to Akira, which would have reduced his pale lips to an angry pout, but a small knock followed the door, and irritated with the interruption of his one-of-the-most-satisfying insults to Akira, Fuse frowned and growled 'Come in!'

A clacking sound of what appeared heels on wood-floor followed with the low creak of the door. Fushimi raised his eyes slowly from his table to the person who had just entered and sat down after asking polite words of permission. Her pale peachy skin contrasted with the shiny black mid-calf boot she wear, right beneath her flowing white skirt and baby-pink blowsy shirt tucked underneath the skirt; her attire; according to Fushimi was so not right, and yet not so wrong either.

'If you are done staring at my shoes, my face is up here!' she said with an assertive yet charming voice, her face was small triangle-shaped, with peachy makeup done to complement her beauty, with thin and oh-so-perfect lips, which would have looked pleasant, if it was just a second ago.

'Introduce yourself!' Fushimi asked her with a business-like manner.

'Rei Kang, full name Rei-Jun Minami Kang, 19 years, Graduate from Ashinaka High school, Ethnicity Korean-Japanese' the girl said and looked straight at the interview board, with a piercing gaze and more overtly at Fushimi's abysmally cold indigo eyes; she had confidence!

'Indeed!' Fushimi borrowed the papers from Fuse and scanned it with his keen eyes 'here you have wrote in your CV you were the president of the literature club in school, a straight-A student, acquainted with Botany and you are multi-lingual….. Pray tell me,' Fushimi looked at her face and curved a twisted smile finding a loophole of opportunity to stir her nerves 'what we may have a use of someone like _you_ in the Elite Sword-Division of Scepter 4?'

'_No, No it's not good!_' Akira thought, as it was obvious he was desperate to have anyone of the opposite sex in his department, and the opportunity was far too close but seeing Fushimi, really threw his off the hook '_in this rate, the girl will run home crying, she may have nightmares, poor thing!….. I have to stop Fushimi-_'

'Oh, you don't have to worry Mr. Messy-Brown-Hair at the right-side,' Reis replied at Akira's thoughts making him looking at her as if she was some ET; 'it wasn't my first priority of the job at the beginning' she stated as she turned to Fushimi 'as you might find in my CV, I had already applied for the Annex6, or the Scepter 4-Foreign Service, and I have also my appointment letter here!' she said normally without any proud air, and handed Fushimi the letter 'but I cannot be outside the boundaries all the time, since I wish to continue my studies and pay for the tuition properly…. '

'_Such a brat!_' Fushimi thought '_I will make sure that you don't your haughty ass up here at my table!_'

'So I thought I should seek out an alternative and applied here…. After all it is an elite job in the whole country… isn't it!' Rei said with a charming smile, and then Fushimi noticed the oddest thing that was pricking him, in fact, for some moments….

_Her hair…._

It was mid-length and wavy, framing her face with a fringe, but again, which irked him the most was the texture and the color….

It was messy and lack-luster, but looked well-kept, and not to mention, strangely hued…. Too dark to be called a blonde and too red to be called a brown, but much lesser vibrant to be called auburn and most strange fact was, whenever it was caught in light, it gave a faint pink undertone, which, if unless dyed, was utterly impossible. With no apparent reason his eyes roamed on her CV, to her date of birth….

_24__th__ June, 1995….Sign: Cancer_

_As same as __**him!**_

_Disgusting…. Kore wa saitei da! Die already!_

'Although, I admit I am not familiar with any martial-arts, but I trust you, I am quite a quick learner, and I am prone to grasp things easily' Rei said and politely she tossed her head in such a way, which caused her hair flick from her face, and making Akira blush like crazy. 'And I trust you know, I have studied the Dresden Slate, and behaviors of strains in the past two months in the diploma course in Tokyo University and I am well acquainted with genetic mutation and Biology' Rei said 'but of course, it is your choice whether to keep me or not… in fact a single can be the cause of disgrace to the whole!' she asserted politely.

'Thank you Miss Kang… you may excuse yourself!' Fushimi said and Rei immediately left with a small bow and graceful stance.

'There is no way in the God's world that she would-'

'-Ever fail to join us!' Akira stood up from the chair and he hyped up 'she is beautiful and intelligent, polite and sensible….. A quick learner and definitely the girl I…. I mean we were looking for!' Akira's nostrils flared with excitement.

'Indeed, she has all the capabilities and she may be proved useful in the field and stuff!' Enomoto said thoughtfully as Benzai agreed with him 'certainly you are right Enomoto, she has confidence and she is very calm and humble about her qualification…. Never seen a high school graduate so mature!'

'_Then what the hell happened to you!_' Fushimi thought irritably, but again, he composed himself, there is a lot of way to refrain herself from joining the Scepter 4 team… lots and _lots of way!_

'Fushimi-san, I think I agree with Benzai, Enomoto and Akira… giving the fact she really is talented and confident, even I checked all her records and they certify her with flying colors….' Fuse said and ruffled her CV along, 'she has a good understanding of German, French, Spanish, Chinese and Korean, good with computers… look she submitted a project at National Whiz, and got a fifth place… pretty good at-'

'Please confirm Fuse, if she can do ballet with the saber!' Fushimi said and huffed downwards looking at his shoes.

'That's-' Fuse ruffled her CV and realizing it was actually a sarcasm sulked on his seat mumbling some words of resentment. Although he heard them, but Fushimi chose to ignore him and decided to leave the table, uttering that he would have some tea, and slammed the door behind him.

'_What's wrong with her?_' Fushimi thought as he strolled in the wide corridor, grabbing a sugar-free black coffee '_She talks like a bitch, acts like a doll-face and then all the time she was staring at me….. If you are trying to make fun of me girl, you are in a big dipshit….. Shoot and what's with that unwashed mass that hung from her pea-head…. Pretending like a lioness eh! Well, not working…._' He tossed the opener and fizzed out the coffee and gulped some of it '_gosh! You ruined my mood completely…. But wait, she still has a go with the Tettchou, right… although she passed the moronic bunch; there is no way she could ever pass Lieutenant or Captain…. At least, they won't tolerate her cockiness, as some shits today….'_

'Maybe I am worrying too much….' Fushimi huffed and chucked the can in the dustbin and took out his vibrating PDA and let go of the 3D inter-department messenger, it obvious from who it was.

_Meat-loaf Lieutenant_

'_Fushimi-kun, this is Lieutenant Awashima, and I want all the reports of this afternoon interview, with all the remarks of the interview board, and make sure it is not biased or spoiled. I have already heard of a certain positive female candidate and I want her to be extra emphasized….. Turn up within 2 hours.'_

'Sheesh! If you already know then what is the use of me then to report all the things! Tsk…. Hebi-onna….' Fushimi switched off his messenger and a little pop-up window of a request of joining Facebook for free peeked into his screen, irritated as already he is, his impulse told him to shut it down, but something popped in the back of his shadowy mind…. Instead of closing the window, he went to the 'search' option and went on typing…

R…E….I…. space…..K…A…N...G

Suddenly a small page appeared with a photo of the girl he had interviewed earlier. It was pretty dumb, according to him anyway, with a little bit of her photos in Ashinaka uniform and some from her outings, it was just as she said in her interview, nothing more or nothing less…. _Tsk, nothing new… how frustrating! _But then again, something caught his eye….

_Yata Misaki was 'follow'-ing her…_

Fushimi's head bubbled like hot wax, he was so angry that he had to exercise a lot of self-control, not to break his PDA. That brat! when did he became so popular and smart to talk with the girls huh! and not to mention the being all Facebook friendly with the bitchiest girl he had ever seen. That Misaki had always been a royal-pain-in-the-dick. That midget... is he making fun of him... _the Fushimi Saruhiko... who always did his homework, drank his share of milk in the lunch, communicated with the female class-mates for her, shared his precious **underwears**_ _with him!... His EX. BEST. FRIEND!_

'Mi-sa-ki….. Trying to pick on me, huh!' Fushimi growled psychotically and turned the window off…. _Yosh, now I will see too who gets her chucked first… me or you….. Mi-Sa-Ki!_

Fushimi hurried to his office, desperate to submit the reports that were due….

* * *

**It was just too clichéd that every time an OC employee of Scepter 4 is introduced by Munakata, and then it was all so predictable…. It will actually be a 'Fushimi Bucket List' + 'a romantic story with drama' so please, bear with me….**

**And it is not related to any of the K storyline, but I can say that Mikoto, Tatara, Isana Yashiro are dead and there is no clan called JUNGLE or green clan…. I will be just focusing on daily lives on Scepter 4, not their outside Strain jobs, and it is just for pure laugh and annoying… as the Title may suggest….**

**Also, I will be interacting with the Scepter 4 members more often and frequently and when I say Scepter 4 members, I mean all of them; otherwise it will be too boring…**

**Anyways, R&R….**


	2. Chapter 2 : Under Your Nose

**Chapter 2: Under your nose**

* * *

Saruhiko was in his dorm, lying on his bed, staring flat at the ceiling, his head was hurting a bit. Never in his life, had he met such a person who could stare straight at his eyes, not even his superior looked at them... those cold indigo orbs, inherited by his caring mother, but the sulphurous hail in them was of the sadist inheritance of his abusive father... he was annoyed how a small runt like her looked across his face, so proudly and didn't even flinch...

He felt like blind those brown orbs... stabbing with one of his knives...

Then again, there is no such energy to spare on such a runt... she was just another busybody... and perhaps he will never see her again...

Or perhaps, with a _little effort, _he will prevent her joining Scepter 4, at. Any. Cost

He decided to throw himself his jacket and ventured towards the archive; where he will have ample opportunity to mess up with her records and remarks, he will erase the name 'Rei Kang' forever from the Scepter 4's page, he was in shivers to think, how dangerous she will be with the blue aura and... no he couldn't think no more... he grabbed the handle of the door after swiping his PDA on the door-

'_That's power-harassment you know...' _a soft voice called him from behind.

Startled, he looked at his back, but no one was there. 'Dare? Dare da... dete koi!' but none was there. Steaming at his head he stomped outside clicking his tongue, to get some night air. A light drizzled was felt on his face and it soon started to rain heavily and due to his foggy glasses, he couldn't see a thing and ran for the nearby shelter. Sloshing away, he moved further inside and removed his glasses.

'Kusso ame... ' he swore in the back of his mind, as he took off his glasses to wipe them and he didn't realise where he was actually...

He was inside a small shrine... perhaps swearing wasn't quite right in the house of God...

'ne, ne sugoi umai da na, Rei-chan... Omedeto!' Fushimi's ears perked up to a nearby female voice and he turned his head towards it, a sleek black-haired girl was talking to her companion who was quite under the shadow of her umbrella, but the voice was unmistakable.

'Thank you, but I didn't passed yet, there is one more to go' the girl under the shadow said 'and besides, I was pretty tensed that day, wondering they would take me wrongly... but it turned out I was counselled for the final call, and scored four out of five...' she said. 'Eh? But who is that who didn't vote for you, you are a great student, obedient, polite... bet he's an idiot' the other girl sulked.

'_A great student has nothing to do with the sword-division, you idiot woman!_' Saruhiko thought '_poop-heads women-_'

'-Ie, Izumi-chan, I have a feeling that the one rejected me was a really a person of insight... Now that I think of it, I was really a little rude back then, perhaps he thought that a disobedient girl has nothing to do with such a thing-'

_She is not only a bitch, but a prude also... That sad slut, you'll pay..._

...

Next day was bad for Fushimi, he was in a very foul mood and all of his inferiors were shaking in fear that he would explode at them. Enomoto, one of the highly empathetic stuffs over there, sensed it that it has something to do with that girl earlier... Fushimi really did try his hardest to throw that girl off the hooks, but somehow, she was getting interviewed by his superiors and things weren't good to Fushimi, although he kept it down.

_Truly frustrating..._

Suddenly, a small bell rang three times; a signal to report into the firs seminar hall. All the employees rushed with the swords sheathed. In the hall, every person of the sword division gathered in a neat row.

'Attention' Kamo screeched and everyone stood tall and straight when Awashima and Munakata stepped in, Munakata swept in and gracefully faced his inferiors and mumbling 'at ease' they exchanged position and looked curious, for their boss had something pleasant about him.

'Excellent,' Reisi said 'would be a under-estimation to this years' candidates... they turned up as vigorous and refined as their country needed, and as the loyal and sophisticated to wield the blue. But today after quite a length of time, I have seen such a refined clarity in such a young a person... That person is not afraid to speak out the mind, and yet in such a gentle and considering manner that puts the listener into awe' Reisi said. 'Lady and gentlemen, I am very proud to present Miss Rei-Jun Minami Kang... Into our Elite Scepter 4 Sword Division'

Everyone clapped hard and Akira whooped; Fushimi looked murderous. _He ultimately failed to refrain her joining Scepter 4... Should have torn out her CV from the start..._ he raised his head towards his superiors and Awashima caught his eye, throwing him a cold glare. Fushimi clicked his tongue once again and looked away and there his little miss menace came gliding in an a-line pink formal dress with small white Victorian collar, accompanied with beige pumps. She gracefully took a bow and straightened up.

'I intend to place her in my elite defence league as I think her acquaintance will be useful for all of us and, before we proceed further, I have something very important to add' Munakata said briskly 'as long as you are here, you will be something like a family, your failures will bring dishonour and chaos while your triumphs will set examples, 'We always proceed with our swords, for our intention is pure!' Munakata turned towards Rei and handed her a sabre, like a master to a samurai 'wield this proudly and use it wisely'

Rei bowed and took the sword elegantly 'it is an honour my liege!'

Munakata sported a fondly frown, and Fushimi's eyes darkened at her politeness.

'Now, be blessed to be bestowed with the most powerful weapon we could provide you-' Munakata straightened up and placed his hand over her head, but she shot an upward glance at him, freezing him at his spot 'aren't you forgetting something... my liege?'

Munakata looked with awe and Awashima was inwardly jaw dropped. A simple high school girl was directly questioning the blue king, while interrupting him in his most important speech! And she didn't look remotely abashed or afraid, but showed slighter dismay, which even struck Saruhiko across the room.

A quick flick of anger crossed the violet eyes of the blue superior as he looked at the slight girl, but having characteristic calm as one his forte, he smiled at her slightly, which somehow did not reached his eyes 'and what would it might be?' Munakata asked.

'I know you are to put the Dresden Hyacintho Formetionem, inside my body' Rei said 'sorry to say but I demand to know what is exactly is, and what it does' Rei crossly said. To her words Munakata mockingly smiled, and his body shook a bit 'but you can always know it, after you are bestowed with it, don't you?' Munakata said

'But what if I wish to know it now?' Rei asks 'what if it bears kind of side effects towards me? Besides, when the Scepter4 raided our school, their aura kind of looked like absinthe smokes... don't mind me... that's what I think...'

Alright, she has too much gut to hold for 19 years old! Side effects? Absinthe? She is just making things worse to worst... Fushimi had long stopped the worrying and now he was menacingly waiting for Reisi to take on a move. But unfortunately, Reisi sported a pleasant smile and patted her head. 'You worry too much, typical of a Cancer decent... but I tell you, the aura you are being bestowed with will enter into your body through your pores, and blend itself with your living essence, this Blue Formula, is similar to the water or ice, and will not cause you any physical or psychological disorder... it is the next to most stable aura of all the Seven... it will be with you until death... and all your responsibility will be bestowed upon my Sword Of Damocles, Hycintho Division... it's pretty pristine... ' Reisi added smilingly, and placed his hand over her head, as a swift azure enveloped her body and her eyes widened in awe. A moment later, it was over and Rei stood still. After a moment Rei faced Reisi and bowed.

_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._

What awe-striking presence of her, at once, an image of bratty high school girl changed into a gentle lady with her own personality. Fushimi stood alit with vengeance; the other Scepter4 members happily returned her bow, with Akira's over enthusiastic 'You're welcome'. Rei unbowed and looked straight at Fushimi, with her big, sparkle brown eyes... Strangely, despite Fushimi's rebelling mind, his heart didn't mind locking eyes with her... it had a strange captivating effect... as if they were both saying to each other, the same thing-

_The game is on..._

...

Rei danced her way home, she now had a job, and she can continue her tuitions in Tokyo Distant University. She lived alone in Shizume, her father Mr. Rae Won Kang was a businessman in Seoul, and he comes in Japan wherever he can. Rei's mother Nami Kang is a school teacher in Fukuya district, and it was Rei's high ambitions that she is living away from her parents, studying hard. She almost called all her contacts to inform that she finally got a job... her mother was dying of happiness, even her father, who is far away from home congratulated her and promised to bring her top quality Pogi-Kimchi from Korea, which was her absolute favourite. Now when the humdrum was done, Rei opened her fridge, scooped some leftover Napa-cabbage Kimchi with some rice, sprinkled some sesame seeds and sat in front of the computer, opening the Facebook. She saw a notification from Yata Misaki... she clicked

'_Congratulations for the job and I am glad you are near Saru... can't wait to drive him mad, till he regrets..._'

Rei smiled and replied 'No problem... it's a fifty day challenge... 50 ways to annoy Saruhiko Fushimi, till he quits Scepter4...'

_Oh you are done monkey..._


End file.
